Hiccups
by AWanderingMuse
Summary: Toothless reflects on what he does and does not know about vikings.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon._ All familiar characters, world features, and plot devices belong to DreamWorks.

**A/N1**: This little ficlett is the result of a rather strange series of How to Train Your Dragon jokes between my friends and I.

* * *

Toothless had a hard time understanding Vikings that were not Hiccup. Life in the village quickly taught him that these humans were complicated, and not as adept as Hiccup at explaining it to him. They were obnoxious like a large raiding party of Terrors, disgusting as a gaggle of Gronckles. They were as proud as a Nightmare, chatty like a flight of Nadders, and contrary as a Zippleback. There was only one word to describe them, human. It was their humanity that intrigued the ebony dragon most.

Now that dragons were accepted in this place that the humans called Berk, Toothless followed his rider around most of the time. He'd learned a lot. He gained valuable information about how to deal peaceably with, people. Some of it was interesting, most of it confusing.

For instance, humans always had tasty morsels of meat around that could satisfy a rumbling dragon belly. They were rather willing to share, especially with Toothless. He had the impression that it had something to do with saving Hiccup. They seemed to think he needed a reward, which was one of the things that confused Toothless. Why would he need a reward for doing what was right and required? Hiccup was his friend, his key to the skies, surely they knew that.

Another thing Toothless had learned was that humans loved to chatter at each other. Their moods often changed as rapidly as air currents in a wind storm. One second they'd be arguing, about to hurt each other. Then they would suddenly become friends, laughing. Then someone would point and start screaming at something silly, like a rodent. It was ridiculous. The nest mates that looked a lot alike were the worst about it. Always yelling confusing insults at each other and cackling like it was amusing.

That's another thing Toothless didn't understand, yet. He could tell speech was integral to human survival. The ability to communicate was obviously nearly as important as a dragon's ability to fly. Toothless just couldn't understand most of what the Vikings called "language", yet.

As with everything else about humans, the dragon was learning to comprehend language he just didn't quite have the hang of it. It was frustrating because words never seemed to mean what Hiccup had told him they did.

For instance, the man that smelled like metal and fire called Hiccup a fishbone. The Night Fury however knew what a fish and a bone were. Hiccup wasn't either, he was a person.

Toothless didn't get language, but he did get Hiccup. Hiccup was sensible and liked to fly nearly as much as Toothless did. He was brave, kind, and the dragon suspected extremely intelligent for his kind. How else could he begin to understand the incredibly complex mind of a dragon? Yes, Toothless' rider was the smartest of the humans.

Even though Toothless found Vikings very confusing, he did approve of one thing the Vikings had done. They had declared Hiccup a hero. He was now treated with the respect Toothless' rider deserved. Honestly it made the Night Fury proud. In fact the village was so impressed that they named a strange, airy, high-pitched bark the humans sometimes emitted, after him. The sound was annoying, awkward, and seemed to cause others to laugh. Just like Toothless' rider. They had done well to name it after the hero. Now if only could Toothless could discover what a "hiccup" meant. Why did humans make the noise? And why couldn't they stop once they started? Surely it was an important piece of information to have. Maybe he'd go ask Hiccup.

* * *

**A/N2**: I just adore Toothless. So I thought why not do a Toothless ficlett for my first foray into the movie side of fan fiction? I tried really hard to get Toothless' voice right, even though he doesn't talk in the movies. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.

**Updates**: This is a one-shot, so I won't be adding to it. You can see what I'll be doing next on my profile.

**Reviews**: Constructive criticism is awesome! Flames are for reading by.


End file.
